ROTG:The Return of Jemina Flare
by Vestias Aceveds
Summary: She was a fallen guardian, a girl who was corrupted. She was their dark past that was supposed to stay 6 feet underground She was his past, the only girl he would have said he loved other than his little sister. She was supposed to be 6 feet underground to. The guardians thought darkness was their biggest problem, until their pasts came back.


It was the first week of April, the children playing in the snow, having fun on Snow Day, and gazing at the snow flakes. It would be snowing all week, and cheers rang throughout neighborhoods with joy of having no school. A certain guardian always loved this feeling, he loved it when the kids had fun in the snow. _His_ snow. Sadly, Frost could not enjoy this feeling because he was enduring a scolding by none other than the Easter Bunny.

_Again._

"Frost! Why'd ya have to have your bloody Snow Day in April?! This is my month! My time to shine!" growled Bunny.

"Bunny, Bunny, Snow Day's only a one time thing. Calm down and cut me some slack. You get an entire month themed with easter at least." Jack said as he tried to hide his irritation. He tried to stay his usual happy-go-lucky self, but he was called for a meeting on _Snow Day._ He was doing everything he could in his power to restrain himself from going to smack North in his not so jolly self.

"All you do on Snow Day is get to play! To have fune and to make things out of ice with that big piece of wood! I'm working 364 days and a half a whole year!" Bunny exclaimed after his long day of barking orders. He was a little glad to be in the North Pole, to have a little break. Even if they were called for an urgent meeting.

"Excuse you but I have to spread the cold throughout all of winter! And this is not just _some_ piece of wood! Its a STAFF. Say it with me now Bunny, STAFF." Jack said showing off his staff.

"Listen here mate-"

"SHE'S BACK!" screeched Tooth Fairy as she burst through the room with Sandy in tow. They both had very stunned faces.

"Who's back? Who's she-" Jack was asking just before Bunny's fist connected with Jack's cheek. He fell to the ground without Bunny register what he had just did.

"She? What do ya-" Bunny was cut off just as Jack slammed Bunny to the ground with his _staff._

"Taste my stuff, furball!" Jack cried.

Bunny fell to the ground, the shock of 'her' returning wore off and Bunny then focused his attention on Jack. And on his left Fairy could sense the oncoming fight that would erupt between the two, but as she was about to step in, Sandy beat her two it and slapped both Jack and Bunny.

An image of a small flame with a big X above it appeared above Sandy's head and Bunny's eyes lit up in horror.

"Does North know?" asked Bunny. Both Sandy and Tooth Fairy shook their heads.

"A flame? Whats up with the flame, Sandy? And who's 'she?'" asked Jack. Before Jack could fire more questions off from his mouth, the other 3 guardians headed off to see North, with Jack being dragged by his hood by Tooth Fairy.

"Tooth, what is going on?!" Jack whispered-yelled. None of his questions were getting answered because he kept on getting cut off.

"Jack, we'll explain when all of us are together. So we only explain once." Her voice was grave and basically had 'don't talk, just come with us' laced all over it. He looked to baby tooth for help. but her face had horror written all over it. Baby Tooth was with him a lot ever since the whole situation with Pitch a few years back. Baby tooth sort of became his little companion. The joy on Baby Tooth's face when Tooth Fairy said she could travel with him was just as happy as the childrens' faces when they played in his snow.

When they finally reached North, their official meeting would have commenced, had not for Jack who started firing his questions the moment he was put down.

"North! Who's back?" Jack asked.

"North raised an eyebrow at Jack's words and questioned the other 3 guardians on regards to who 'who' was."

"North, its her. Jemina's back." Tooth Fairy said. North dropped his plate of cookies at her words, and his eyes widened in fear just like the rest of the guardians did except for Jack."

"North, who's Jemina?" Jack asked, his patience lessening by the nano seconds. Silence engulfed the room, each guardian stood rigid and horrified. Perhaps even to afraid to speak more than her name.

"Don't just stand their, answer me guys!" Jack said. His fellow guardians looked to each other. Nodding and making motions with their hands.

"Come, sit Jack." said Tooth Fairy. They gathered in a circle as Sandy started to form pictures on top of his head.

"That is Jemina Flare, Jack. She's a late guardian." North said grimly. He handed Jack a picture of Jemina with the other guardians. She was wearing a red tank top, black sweatpants and gray sandals and gloves. Her hair was a shade of scarlet red and was tied up in a messy bun. Jack noticed many things about Jemina. She looked around his age-his physical age to be exact- and their was a weird wave shooting out of her gloves and sandals, but most of all, he noticed the smiles on her face.

It wasn't mischievous like his.

It wasn't as heartfelt as North's.

It wasn't as sweet as Tooth Fairy's.

It wasn't as cocky like Bunny's.

And it wasn't as kind as Sandy's.

It was cautious. So, so very cautious.

Bunny directed Jack towards Sandy, who had formed scenes and images of Jemina atop his head.

"So she's some sort of bad guy?" Jack asked, trying to life the mood. He hated intense moods, they made him nervous.

"Jemina was once a guardian, like all of us. Like her name states, she had to do with the heat. She would heat up the weather during summer, and enjoyed seeing the kids our playing in the sun. Your a lot like her Jack, possibly her winter version." said Tooth Fairy as montages of Jemina sending waves of heat to the sky appeared on top of Sandy's head.

"Ok..." Jack said, nodding the others to go on.

Bunny let out a heavy sigh and began speaking. "She was peculiar, that gal. She could always tell what we were thinking, and would always finish our sentences and thoughts. And whenever she thought you were lying, she would make you do whatever you said in front of her just to prove her wrong! One time, when I took a vacation to a private beach, she made the weather 20 degrees hotter so she would see me swim! Laddie wouldn't believe me!" Jack chuckled at Bunny's little story, and Bunny glared at Jack in return.

"Ok, here comes the part where she plays the bad guy." North said grimly. Jack straightened up, his smile immediately disappearing.

"Jemina knew what it was like to not be believed, there was tales of her during the dark ages, but they were of fear. So people stayed away from anything that was Jemina Flare. Some still told tales of her, but that was during sleepovers for children when they told scary stores. Now here's what drove her to turn against us, her fear of not being needed." North said. Jack pondered on North's words. Not being believed in is one things, but he didn't think he could take not being needed.

"But you said she was like the summer version of me. Wouldn't she be needed in summer?" Jack asked.

"You can't have as much fun in summer as you can in winter. Many people complain about the heat, and a good handful of kids can't enjoy summer because they didn't have anything to enjoy like water balloons and water guns and pools. At least in winter all you needed to do is bundle up, to play in the snow. In summer you could only do so much until you lost to her heat." Bunny said.

"Something happened then, about 400 years ago, before you took up the name Frost. She decided she wanted to try out something new, to change the horrible stories that followed her name. Before the end of summer, she planted all sorts of seeds in children's rooms. These seeds would blossom into fiery flowers, beautiful flowers that only a select few in about 2 countries in the east could see. But Jemina horribly miscalculated, she forgot that normal people can't take the heat of holding a fire seed. The next day, Jemina waited in Bunny's warren, waiting to hear the joyed talk of all the fire flowers. But all she heard that day were horrified crying and bad mouthing to the flowers. She broke down crying in Bunny's warren." North said, Jack looked to see Bunny, and all he could see were memories of pain in Bunny's eyes.

"Then she went and broke down, started blasting heat waves all over my place in fits of crying. I tried so hard to calm her down, but then she hit me. Full on force blast of her heat wave. It took me 6 whole months to recover here in the pole." Bunny said. Jack never frosted Bunny, but he remembers times when he came very close to. He made a mental note to be more careful when arguing with Bunny.

Bunny must have read Jack's expression, "Save your sympathy Frost. It was 400 years ago, i'm as strong as ever now."

Jack nodded at him, and then turned back to North.

"So then what happened?" he asked.

"She met Pitch about a few months afterword. He messed with head, and she attacked us. She was screaming, 'Did you all only stay with me because you pitied me?! Did you only call me a guardian because you had someone beneath you? Someone to look down upon?'"

"So, where is she now?" Jack asked. He regretted his words the moment they came out of his mouth. He could feel the mood in the room shift from grim, to incredibly grim.

"Sandy put her into an eternal sleep. He didn't kill her, she's more in a billion year coma." said Tooth Fairy.

"How do you know she's back then?" asked Jack.

North and Bunny turned to look at Sandy and Tooth Fairy, Tooth Fairy fidgeted uneasily, before Sandy urged her to hold out her arm.

The eyes of North and Bunny widened in horror, and Jack only grew more confused at the words. But was horrified as to how they looked.

_Did you know I can shoot out black?_

The words looked as if they were burned into Tooth's arm

* * *

**My very first ROTG fanfic! Hope it didn't disappoint, and if anyone's interested, this fanfic takes place 15 years after ROTG. And no, Jack and Jemina will not be a thing, i'm telling you write now. I based Jemina off of Crona from Soul Eater, so she won't be a love interest. Oh ya, a heads up i'll probably only update this monthly till like, January? So, please be patient with me! Feel free to leave a comment, post a review, just don't be an asshole  
**


End file.
